1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a non-volatile memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device that operates without using a channel boosting technology.
2. Description of Related Art
A not- and NAND type non-volatile memory device may include memory transistors arranged on NAND strings. Word lines may be coupled with the memory transistors so as to cross the NAND strings. Thus, in this NAND type non-volatile memory device, data may need to be inhibited from being programmed on memory transistors arranged on unselected NAND strings.
According to conventional art, programming of some NAND strings may be inhibited by using a channel boosting technology. Channel boosting may include reducing programming potentials to be applied to memory transistors by applying a high boosting voltage to channels of unselected NAND strings.
However, a boosting voltage may damage outermost memory transistors so as to reduce operation reliability of a non-volatile memory device. For example, a hot carrier incurred by gate induced drain leakage (GIDL) may disturb the memory transistors. Accordingly, programs and path windows of the memory transistors may be reduced and a short channel effect may occur when a read operation is performed.